Just One Night
by SpaceKatEyes
Summary: It's Roxas' 21st birthday and he wants to cut loose and enjoy himself! Though he made the mistake of telling his best friend Axel that he wants to have fun... Axel's idea of fun is much different than Roxas', but he's determined to make Roxas enjoy himself. Who knows, maybe this is for the best? The least he can do is enjoy it while it's there. Akuroku, Lemon


**A/N Akuroku again?! Man it's been for EVER! I'm happy to get back with these two, even if I'm nervous if you guys will like this idea of mine, but I hope you do! I was planning on finishing like four new fic for you and posting them all at once to make you guys happy, but I didn't for now ;-; I have them all started, but since this one was so close to being finished, I thought I'd appease you by posting it to give you something for your wait :D So expect much more from me soon if I can focus long enough XD I shall be busy typing for you~! This is just a little somethin' somethin' for you akuroku fans~  
**

**Warning: Swearing, sexual situations, drinking, extreme stranger danger! ( don't be like Roxas guys! Not cool!) Yaoi~~! Lemons~! **

**Enjoy~ ;w;**

* * *

0-Roxas-0

The deep bass music of the club seemed to be making my very _core_ vibrate with how _loud_ it was. I'm not sure if that feeling felt good or if I was hating every second… All I know is that this place reeks of booze and sex, the smells of adulthood. Looking around like a nervous sheep, I jumped at the feeling of a hand clamping onto my shoulder, my head swiveling to catch who it was. My heart thumped wildly in my chest as I tried calming down, only finding my best friend Axel there. A wide smile played over his lips as he saw how frazzled my nerves were about being in such a scandalous place like this. Shady night clubs aren't exactly how I pictured my 21st birthday, but I was both frustrated with my parents having sheltered me my whole life, and just wanted to cut loose. I never got to actually _be_ a kid when I was younger, since my parents hardly allowed me to be _outside_ because they were worried that something would happen to their baby boy. Needless to say, that while Axel was growing up with me in middle and high school, they were less than pleased with his bad influence.

Somehow I managed to be talked into celebrating my age of 'being a man' at a strip club because of my lovely friend Axel… He hit 21 before me, by a _month_, and claimed that he knew everything and thought that he needed to take me under his wing. I nearly felt like I was going to throw up at being pushed towards the crowded bar, Axel laughing as he did so. I don't really feel like drinking, even though that I can now. It's just not something that crossed my mind. There's also that little fact that I don't want to get wasted tonight when we both have college tomorrow!

" Come on Roxas, relax a little! You're supposed to have fun on your 21st birthday! Cut loose!" Axel pretty much yelled in my ear, the music still managing to drown him out a little. His strong hands on my shoulders started roughly massaging them, trying to get me to calm down. Maybe I'd be calmer if he wasn't killing my shoulders because he's so pumped up about this.

" I-I don't know about this Ax…." I called back, tilting my head back to give him a nervous stare, only getting his wide grin in return. He's not usually this excited, so it's weird to see him like this, but he's probably right. I'm overreacting and should just let this happen and enjoy it for what it's worth.

" Oh, please Rox, what's there to be nervous about! It's _fun_!" The flamboyant redhead insisted, sitting me down on a free bar stool, sitting down next to me. I'll admit that his hand on the back of my neck was a little reassuring, since it lets me know I at least have someone here for me. Although, I don't know what's supposed to be so fun about peer pressure….. Isn't this the part where I'm supposed to ' just say no'?

" Heh…..fun….right…." I mumbled, watching with fascination as Axel easily ordered us both a couple of drinks, saying something about going easy on me. The next thing I know, I have a very colorful drink in front of me. The fruity smell wafting off of it was very pungent and nearly was enough that I didn't want to try it. Glancing back over to Axel, I found his vivid, dangerous jade eyes staring at me expectantly, waiting for me to take a sip. Wryly, I looked back at my drink, having no plans of reaching out for it anytime soon. I vaguely heard an angry huff next to me, a hand shooting out for my drink.

" Roxassss, I'm going to force it in you if you're going to chicken out now!" He pushed the drink up to my lips, probably not wanting me to back out on my promise to try alcohol tonight. Sighing, I looked over to Axel's eager face, not sure why he wants to see the first time I have a drink so bad. Deciding to humor him, I took the drink out of his hands, trying to not gag at the overpowering smell of it. Swallowing my fears, I tipped my head back, taking a generous mouthful. My throat and nose burned as it went down, my eyes watering with the effort to force it down. God, yuck! How the hell would anyone want to drink this crap?! The cherry flavor helped a bit with getting it to go down as I gasped when I finally finished swallowing. Axel laughed and cheered next to me, his hands cupping my face. " Woo! _Now_ we're having fun! The whole point of a 21st is to do stupid shit, congrats!" My friends teased, the drink going straight to my head, making it spin. It was hard to focus my eyes on one thing, Axel's face swimming in and out of focus. I had to blink a few times before the feeling passed, my brain feeling raw and violated now.

" Not sure I like drinking." I admitted, the feeling of my senses blurring not exactly something I enjoyed feeling. I could do without the burning too, in fact, I could do without this whole scene completely. Axel grinned at me again, probably making it his goal to get me wasted. I already know that if I actually finished this drink, I'd be a goner, so I'm going to leave it to that sip.

" You'll get used to it. You already look more relaxed, it's helping." He tried, not doing a very good job of convincing me that drinking more would be a good idea. Though I do feel like I can't get as nervous as before, but that is _no_ reason to drink more. My friend turned his attention to his drink, downing half of it easily.

Of course I managed to lose Axel in no time, my nerves only fraying that much more. Oh come on?! How the hell can a 6 foot something, flaming _redhead_ disappear?! Clutching onto my mostly full drink, I hesitantly slid off my bar stool. The sight of all these people around made me nervous enough that I took another big sip of my drink, preferring the numbness now as I went in search of my pesky friend. Not wanting to be tempted to just go completely drunk, I pawned off my drink on one of the tables I passed by. Sure I feel bad for wasting Axel's money, but he owes me for bringing me here and then disappearing on me.

While I searched, I found these dark rooms, not sure what they were there for at first. Then it all clicked. The casual sex rooms….Oh boy…. My hazy brain started up at the sight of them, telling me that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to try it out. I mean, I've never had sex before, so it couldn't hurt anything, right? Worst comes to worst, I'm sober enough to kick some ass. My legs trembled slightly as I made my way over to one of the rooms, peeking my head in one of the empty ones curiously. Yup, I was right. It smells grossly like sex, but then again, why would it smell like anything else? Trying to ignore the musk filling the air, I stepped into the room, finding that it wasn't all that big. Though I guess that's because this is for sex and people don't need much room for it. Not sure if I'm disturbed or not, I looked over the only furniture in here, it being a plush chair. How thoughtful, they have a place to sit….

My heart lurched at the sounds of another pair of footsteps joining me in the tight room. What made it worse was the fact that I only caught a glimpse of them before they shut the door, the room mostly pitch black. Oh what did I just do…? My poor beating organ thumped away in my chest as I heard and felt the other person move closer.

" U-Um...y-y-ou wanna introduce ourselves…?" I weakly managed, only thankful that you could actually hear yourself think in here. A hum was my only answer, and before I could process it, I was grabbed and quickly shoved up against the wall. They did it gently enough that it luckily didn't hurt at all. My heart seemed to jump up into my throat at the action, before I gasped at the feeling of a pair of deliciously hot lips finding my throat. Holy hell, that's a _nice_ feeling! The person, a dude by what I'm feeling, sensually ran their hot lips down my quivering neck, a moan threatening to slip out of me. I'm not sure if the alcohol was fueling me, or if this really did feel this good, but I'm loving this. They pressed their body flush against mine, not going any further than that, much to my displeasure. I could smell a bit of alcohol on his breath, making me feel a little better about my own booze laced scent.

It seemed like he was waiting for my consent, which I thought was sweet, since I'm sure everyone else would just get straight to it. After all, you come in here for a reason. Fueled by my liquid courage, I ground my hips on his, trying to tell him that I was okay with it and to hurry up. God, what is Axel going to say about this?

0-Axel-0

I got separated from Roxas for a second, but I'm not _that_ far gone that I couldn't find him again easily. I spotted his cute little mess of blond hair as he looked around like a lost puppy, his face wavering between scared and pissed. I'm sure I'll hear about this later, but it's not my fault I'm curious what he's going to do without me there with him. The truth is that I've had a crush on Roxas since I can't remember when. He may be a smart as hell guy, but when if comes to things like crushes and relationships, he can be pretty dense. Most of our friends have figured out my feelings towards Rox, but he still hasn't caught on after all these years. Part of the reason I took him here was because I hoped that maybe he'd get drunk enough that I could maybe ask him what he felt about me. Then question him about it the next day when he's sober to see if it was true and not drunk rambling.

Though I changed my tactic when I caught him coyly looking into the back rooms. I looked around once to make sure no one had the bright idea to go in there with him. Gnawing on my lip, I thought over if I should go in there with him, just to make sure no one got to him first. Feeling my stomach flip, I quickly went over and into the room he went into before I could change my mind. I nearly died at his cute little stutter, resisting the urge to laugh and give myself away.

I'm not going to lie, it felt _wonderful_ to press up against Roxas and run my lips down his neck like I did. All my pent up hormones are just spilling out of me, my feelings tripping over each other to get out of me. God, I'm not sure if this is the best thing I've ever done, or the stupidest. My crush started out innocent enough in the end of elementary school to middle school where I just felt protective over him. Once I hit puberty in high school, things….changed. Roxas looked even more gorgeous and I started having interesting...dreams about him and I just wanted to ravish him. I wanted to see every inch of his gorgeous body, I wanted _him_ and I wanted him to be mine and mine alone. What sucked even more was that I couldn't tell him or anything since I'm supposed to be his best friend. I'm supposed to be his moral support and be there for him, not want to fuck him. I'm the one he always turns to if he needs to talk, and if I confess and he rejects me, who's he going to turn to?

Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I focused on not pushing him too far. I know that he hasn't even kissed anyone, forget about having sex with someone. I care about Roxas, so I don't want to pressure him into having sex. Although I'd feel even better if I knew that Roxas was making these noises knowing that it's _me_ and not thinking that I'm some stranger.

My mind reeled at him grinding against me, having caught on to me trying to not over do things. I couldn't help the breathy groan that slipped out, praying that Roxas wouldn't be able to tell it was me. Feeling him stiffen up a bit, I felt a bit of panic wash through me, not wanting him to call off our friendship because I can't control myself. Doing the first thing that came to mind, I quickly reached down to cup his crotch, rubbing it slowly to try and take his mind off of my groan.

" A-Ah~ fuck~!" The smaller blond hissed, tilting his head back as he went back to being relaxed. Calming back down, I kissed along his neck, kissing up his jawline, loving his mewls of pleasure. I wish that I could make this more romantic than having sex in a dirty back room, but I just don't want to lose him. If he even remembers this tomorrow, and brings it up, then I'll confess and hope that he doesn't freak out. If he doesn't freak out, then I hope that he's not pissed at me for doing this to him. At least I know he's willing, since he's the one who came in here first, and now he made a move to have me continue. Now I don't feel _as_ guilty, but if he accepts me, I'm going to _properly_ make love to him in a bed where he'll actually know that hey, I'm not some stranger.

Satisfied with his moans and gasps, I moved my fingers up to expertly undo his belt and pants with ease. Not wanting him to get whatever gross things are in here on him, I only pulled his pants down to just below his perfect ass. I was on cloud 9 at being able to touch his sensitive skin finally. God, it's even better than I thought it was gonna be! The blond's inner thighs were smooth and soft, as my fingers lightly brushed the skin Roxas made this cute little noise of pleasure. He's making it really hard to not just let go and ravish him like I want to right now.

0-Roxas-0

Everything this guy did to me just made me melt, like he knew what would get me going. It's awesome, yet unsettling since I don't know him and my hazy brain is telling me that I'm being stupid. The only other main thoughts going through my mind besides the pleasure, are about Axel. What if he's looking for me? What if he left? What will he think about this? Will he hate me for this? I'll never admit it aloud, but him being around me and being his usual handsy self kind of….makes my stomach flip. I haven't found out if it's in a good or bad way yet, since it confuses me so much. I just try to block it out and act like his friend, but…. I don't know…. recently I've been more bothered by his casual brushing of his body on mine or the way he gets into my personal space frequently. I'm sure it's all just Axel being Axel, since ever since I can remember he's lacked the concept of personal space. He's just always preferred to be in mine, so I've gotten used to it. Although…._now_ it just seems….different than the innocent best friend messing around. Part of me is _aching_ right now for Axel, and not in a good way…. almost like in the way that… I… _want_ Axel to be the one behind me… God, what the hell is wrong with you Roxas?! Get a hold of yourself!

The stranger pulled my boxers down after they ran their hands across my thighs for a minute, driving me nuts. Their lean, muscular body pressed flush against mine as their hand wrapped around me, making me see stars. At some point in the time they wrapped their hand around me and started moving their hand, they must've pulled their own pants down. By the feel of hot skin pressing against my own, I wanted to just die, never knowing what that feeling was like before.

It wasn't long before I was a sweaty, moaning mess, feeling both disgusting and just great. The only thing that made me feel a little better about this was the fact they were panting and felt hot and sticky as well. They had prepared me and had already began thrusting, my fingers clawing at the walls as my body took over, rocking back into the heated thrusts. Wanting more contact with them, I reached back, finding their head in the dark. Lacing my fingers through their messy, wild feeling hair, I pulled them closer as I arched my back against them. Fuck, I'm so messed up….. all I can think is that their hair feels a lot like Axel's...With a few more thrusts, we both cried out as we climaxed. His groan sounding a lot like Axel too…. what the hell is going on with my head…?!

Exhausted, I collapsed against the wall, vaguely feeling warmth on both my front and back as we caught our breaths. Man, that was…. awesome! My mind is jumbled up now, released feelings about Axel swimming around as I kept wishing that he was having sex with me. Feeling their body tense us against mine, I made a noise of surprise at the guy behind me pulling out, the lack of his body heat making me shiver. What…? I didn't have time to question it before I heard the sound of a zipper being done while they cursed under their breath.

" Wait-" I tried stopping them, but they quickly left the room, still not giving me a good look at them. The dim club lights aren't exactly the best quality if you want to _see_ somebody. Cursing to myself, I pulled up my pants, the realization of what I just did slowly sinking in. Fuck….I just let someone fuck me…. I'm so stupid! I better hope that I have some luck and that he didn't have any STD's or anything like that….! Great job Roxas, way to take 'stranger danger' to a whole new level…!

Axel texted me as I tried making myself look less sexed up, telling me that he was waiting outside in the car for me and that he'd leave me behind if I didn't hurry up. Forcing down my blush, I somehow made it out to his car, hoping that the kind of sore hickies I feel on my neck weren't noticeable in the dark. I hope he doesn't smell sex on me either… I'm _so_ busted.. Lucky for me Axel didn't comment on my appearance and just claimed he was tired as hell and that he'd take me home and meet me at school tomorrow.

0-Next morning-0

Sure enough that's what he did. He was oddly quiet compared to earlier in the night, but I blamed that on him being tired from partying, since even Axel must have a breaking point. I took probably a two hour shower that morning, trying to wash off the remainders of last night, knowing I'd probably never get the dirty feeling off of myself. That's something that doesn't go away. I'm not sure if I should feel guilty about thinking of Axel while having sex…? I mean, he's my best friend, so that's wrong, right? Sighing, I welcomed the cold change in the water, tilting my head down so the cold water could wash over my aching head. No throwing up fortunately, but my head feels like it's splitting. Never. Drinking. Again. It makes me do stupid shit and now it hurts like a bitch in the morning. Not worth it in the least.

I'm not sure why my legs were trembling as I walked down the hall to my first class of the day, a high collar shirt my means of attempting to hide the love bites covering my neck. I smell like the inside of a shampoo bottle, so I don't know why I'm afraid of Axel figuring out I had sex last night. Maybe….I'm afraid of ruining any chances I've got with him? Hell, I don't even know what chance I'm _looking_ for! I'm still all confused about my feelings toward my best friend and him finding out what I did just...wouldn't help. Axel cheerfully greeted me as I sat down next to him, not a word about my hickey's being spoken.

That went on for the next two classes I had with him. He'd lead our conversations that meant nothing and were stupid and I'd try my best to _not_ look like I was ready to throw up. I need to suck it up and just _tell_ him. If I don't he'll still find out and it might be worse since he'll feel like I can't trust him knowing things, which is a lie and just…. Fuck me…

I nervously twiddled my thumbs as I followed behind Axel, most of our classes are together so that makes for an awkward day for me. Okay, you can do it Roxas! Just, tell him the truth. You were on the verge of being drunk, found the rooms, had sex. He'll probably congratulate me on losing my virginity.

" A-Axel…" I started, catching his attention even though I said it so softly. The hallway was empty of people, so it wasn't as bad, but that didn't make my heart beat any slower as he turned around to look at me.

" Yeah, what is it Rox?" I wanted to shiver at the sound of his voice, nervous beyond measure. Just spit it out! Don't be such a pussy! This is _Axel_ we're talking about! He's your best friend!

" U-Uh something...happened last night that …I didn't want to tell you." I quietly mumbled, hoping that maybe he won't hear me. At his eyebrow going up I could only guess that he heard me then. Sighing, I took his silence as a sign to continue. " When you disappeared, I was so nervous that I drank some more, enough to get plenty buzzed. I started looking for you and…. I came across these rooms and kind of….had sex…" I nearly whispered, lowering my eyes, waiting for laughs that never came. Maybe for once he's taking things seriously…? Or maybe...he's pissed at me…? Despite my shaky voice, I decided that I should try to lighten the mood. " I-It was pretty great though, I-I mean, I didn't know that I could c-cum that much. Pretty awesome first time, even...though it was at a club with some random guy…" I blurted out, mentally slapping myself for telling him how much I came. Ew Roxas, that's disgusting, nice job. Way to be awkward as all hell.

" Hm, what if I said that the 'random guy'...was me?" I looked back up at him at that, my heart only pounding that much harder. Please don't do that to me, not now that my fantasies have you fucking me. Stop, that's too cruel of a joke...His face...looked serious….not like he was teasing me. He...has to be, right? there's no way.

" No it wasn't, s-stop teasing me." My voice wasn't firm at all as I looked up into those eyes of his, wanting to just melt under that gaze. Not fair, not fair at all. He's not allowed to be able to seduce me with just his _eyes_, it's completely unfair! Those eyes of his flashed in anger, his expression changing to a very frustrated one. What's up with him…?

" Yes it was Roxas! You really think I'd abandon you in a strip club, or let you go into those rooms?! Roxas, I _love_ you, stupid!" My throat felt like it closed up at that news, his eyes telling me that there's a good chance that he's not just messing with me. L-Love me….he..?

" N-no…" I whispered, squeaking as he let out a frustrated huff, his strong hands grabbing my shoulders, pulling me into a side hallway. All of a sudden he spun me, pressing me up against the wall, flashbacks of last night flooding my brain. My whole body shuddered at his smoldering hot lips running along my neck, just like what happened to me last night.

" God, for a smart guy, you're pretty stupid Rox. I've been so obvious! _Everyone,_ but you, saw how I felt about you." Axel's hot breath blew over my ear, his body heat making my mind whirl, driving me crazy already. A small moan crawled out of my throat at his hands sliding down the front of my hips, my body remembering him easily. Oh god oh god oh god, I'm getting hard..! I know I shouldn't be embarrassed, but I am, since this is still _Axel_, whether he likes me or not.

" I-I just….ohhh~!" My thought was quickly forgotten as his hands found my inner thighs, massaging the sensitive area much to my growing pleasure. I must've shut my legs together subconsciously at some point since he sensually coaxed them into spreading for him. Without any warning, he grabbed my aching crotch, slowly rubbing it through my pants.

" You're hard Roxas~," Axel's husky voice purred into my ear, sending waves of pleasure through my body. " wonder why that is?" My hands clawed at the walls of their own accord, it hard to hold my moans in at his endless pleasuring. God, this is even better now that I know who's behind me…!

" I like you Axel!" I forced out, wanting to actually confess to him before I lost my mind. " I-I _really_ like you Axel. I thought about you during sex, I wanted it to be you even though it was you. I couldn't stop thinking about you and...I'm falling for you." It was impressive that I could still form coherent thoughts with him not stopping his hand from _moving_. I was mewling at him kissing my neck, my body arching back into his, wanting more of that delicious body heat of his. Thankfully he flipped me back around so I was facing him, his eyes even more intense than usual. He leaned forward, giving me a much needed kiss that I welcomed by wrapping my arms around his neck. Fuck yes! Oh man, _that's_ what I want!

It was like kissing him opened a flood gate of hormones, my libido awake now that I have such a wonderful partner. It's going to be strange for me to remember that Axel's my boyfriend, I think...and my best friend all at once. It'll be nice, being able to tell him everything and anything like usual, yet be able to hold him close. Most people can't be that open with their partners, but I can. God he's such a sweet guy too, talk about score! I moved my hands down his chest, still eager to see him without any clothes on, even though I've already seen it. It's just, different now. Getting a surge of feeling bold, I continued moving my hands lower, loving how his muscles tensed and relaxed as I went. Axel's breath came in a pleased little puff, his body fidgeting as I reached his curvy hips. This whole time he kept up the kiss, only parting for a little bit of air, though he had to pull away to groan as I hooked a finger in the waist of his pants, tugging them down a little. Smirking to myself, I quickly moved to cup the bulge in his pants, stroking it just as slowly as he did to me. His head lolled back before he grabbed my face and pulled me in for a rough, messy kiss. Odd feeling to be touching my best friend like this, but I'm enjoying this to no end.

" W-Wanna take this to my place?" Axel got out with an aroused grin, giving me a seductive look that made me quickly melt back into submission. My face heated up when I remembered where we were. At college….in the hallway….feet from classrooms…. oh god.. We're nearly fucking in a public space….! Look what he's done to my head. Looking back at him, I gave him a smile, playfully smacking his arm as I leaned up to kiss him, not objecting to him sweeping me into his arms. I could get used to this.

0-Next Morning-0

Movement on the bed beside me stirred me into being half awake, heat enveloping me along with the feeling of a dull ache in my lower back. The pain throbbed, going from dull to sharp every once in a while. I groaned at a weight suddenly moving onto me, my face still buried into the pillows, the comfortable heat melting into my back nicely. My sore muscles definitely approved of the warmth. A low hum sounded behind me, a pair of hands running up the back of my bare thighs as a wet warmth traced the dip of my spine. Sighing, I let him continue, enjoying the attention, but wishing he didn't have to start so early in the morning. When he got up to my shoulder blades, he switched to placing kisses, his hands moving up my sides, tracing my muscles as they went.

" Mh, so gorgeous." The handsy redhead purred as his hands returned to heading back down to my thighs, working their way to the front of them, rubbing in between them where he knew I was sensitive. Making a noise of protest in my throat, I wiggled, trying to move away from him, but I was too tired, and sufficiently pinned under him.

" Stop, I hate you." I mumbled into the pillow, the pain in my ass drifting into the sharp pain as I moved. We did end up having sex, but it was so much better and so romantically loving, at least, the first time was. The three other times were a different story. Rough, intense, _wonderful_… I loved it, but I'm not loving the results right now. Axel chuckled, kissing my neck, his naked body flush against mine, giving me that wonderful body heat that I love so much. It's good at lulling you to sleep, that's for sure.

" You know you love me~!"

" Then don't start so early in the morning, jerk." I complained, feeling him already starting to get hard against me. I went four rounds last night, my poor ass needs a break. That only got him to laugh again as he moved to hug me from behind, his face nuzzling into my neck.

" Sorry Roxy, it's just that I'm so happy. You're finally mine, and I'm yours, it's what I've been hoping for, for so long. You don't know how much I love you, even if you're not pleasant in the mornings. I'll deal with it, I love everything about you." My face went red at his little admission, never having someone gush about me like that. Smiling to myself, I snuggled back into him, ready to spend the day laying like this with him.

" You're such a sap." I laughed, content with this. Best, 21st, ever.

* * *

**A/N Ahhhh, I hope you guys like ittttt I feel like I haven't done anything for these two and forever, and this isn't the most **_**romantic**_ **fic I've written for them, but I kind of liked it. XD Though no one should wander into rooms and allow strangers to fuck them, that's how STD's get caught my friends! Don't be drunk Roxas! XD Safe sex kiddies! But let me know! I don't think this has been done before, but I was feeling like I should do a pinning Axel wantin' to get in the clueless Roxy's pants. Since everyone knows alcohol = getting laid XD Please let me know how I did~ and expect a bunch of fics hopefully if I get my shit together~ I will make this up to you guys~!**


End file.
